


You're Not Better Than Me

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: alternate storyline to zombeh attack 3, matilda is being a jealous bitch about tori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Matilda resurrects Tori from the book and convinces her to help her in an uprising against their two old housemates.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was meant to be just a oneshot but idk maybe I'll make a second chapter and complete this story. But for now consider the end of chapter one as... something you can finish in your head.

It seemed that while her comrades searched for them, she'd finally grown a brain.

Matilda relished in this new feeling. Her mind was spinning, the gears turning with new ideas, new plots, new ways to get back at her old roommates for treating her like some insolent child.

But first there was someone else to take care of.

Her skin was white now, but her hair was orange as ever and bobbed behind her like a beacon as she walked in a march to the graveyard, the same graveyard she had resurrected from weeks earlier. There was someone there who didn’t deserve eternal peace.

There they were, just like that day years ago when Matilda had plummeted to her death. Three books. Two death sentences. One chance of eternal rest.

With a chill, Matilda remembered the day when she died for the second time. Tamara had been useless in her drunken state. But Matilda knew that Tori was the one who found the right book. She didn’t deserve it! What had that useless commie ever done for anyone except put a damper on their lives? Tori was the one who killed, who hurt, who was secretly building an army!

Matilda stopped and took a breath. _Building an army?_ she thought. _How in God’s name would I know that?_

These brains were obviously doing their job better than she knew.

She stalked over to the book that she knew to be Tori’s ticket to heaven. She took it in her hands and spoke a set of magic words.

‘ _Evarg eht morf kcab, kcab emoc evi aramat.’_

She opened the book and set it down on the podium it had been taken from before stepping back and waiting. She didn’t wait long.

Lightning flashed in the sky and struck down onto the book. A green, rotting hand emerged from the pages of the book.

Tori rose from the dead. For the third time.

Matilda felt a surge of anger when she glimpsed her old friend’s face. _No!_ she thought. _She’s still more beautiful than me! How?!_

Tori stared with her one remaining eye into Matilda’s cold face. Matilda glared at her. Tori’s rotting flesh, empty eye socket, and green skin did nothing to take away from her stunning beauty that Matilda despised. Her pointed face, her long nose and luscious, flowing brown hair. Her pursed lips and perfect figure. Matilda felt jealousy coursing through her and resisted the urge to scream. Wisdom told her screaming was an unsuitable military tactic.

‘Old friend,’ Tori said flatly in the Norwegian drawl that remained iconic to her face. ‘What brought you to commit this crime against the universe’s laws?’

Matilda’s hands clenched into fists at the word _old friend._ ‘Tori, you and I have never been on the best of terms. But right now, I… require your assistance.’

Tori snorted. ‘That’s an added plus. What’s the _real_ reason you summoned me here?’

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about.’

Tori gave her a sceptical look.

‘Alright,’ Matilda sighed. ‘Only one person – I mean, zombie – can be saved by the correct book at a time. I deserve this more than you do. That is evident. After you’ve helped me… take revenge on Ell and Tamara, and spread this zombie curse around the world, _I_ will be taking your place in the afterlife. You… you can do whatever the hell you want.’

Tori laughed hollowly. ‘What in the name of sanity makes you think I’d agree to that?’

Matilda lunged forward and swiped the Necronomicon from the podium. Then she swiped the next one, the one that Matilda herself had fallen into, and held it up.

‘This book will send you plummeting into the fiery depths of hell, and you and I know that hell is not a pretty place.’

‘That’s a matter of opinion,’ Tori said, but she looked wary of the book.

‘You will assist me, or I will send you to your eternal damnation, and believe me, it won’t be as a tourist.’

Tori sighed. ‘Whatever. Let’s go take revenge, or whatever it is you want to do.’

Matilda smiled contentedly. _And before I lay to rest, I’ll make sure to mess up her face. Just to be the prettiest corpse in the world._

 


End file.
